kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Berronar Truesilver
Berronar Truesilver is the Dwarf Goddess of Hearth and Home, an intermediate deity in the dwarven pantheon and spouse of Moradin and their divine matriarch. She was also known as The Revered Mother or the Mother of Safety. ]] Activities Berronar was Moradin's bride and as such the matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. The Revered Mother acted as an authority figure for the other dwarven gods and she used her skills in negotiation and her calm demeanor as a way to keep the pantheon unified when tensions rose. Traditionalists of dwarven culture claimed that without these qualities the Morndinsamman and perhaps even the entire dwarven race would not have survived their slow decline. This decline finally seemed to have reversed with the coming of the Thunder Blessing. In this new age, The Revered Mother gave council to Erigold's most trusted orthodox dwarven clerics as a way to aid Moradin in charting the dwarven destiny. Regardless of these recent events, the number of dwarves who turned their back on Berronar and Moradin was steadily growing, since they believed the couple led a too-conservative philosophy. Followers Berronar's clerics were known as faenor, which translated as "those of the home". Faenor served as the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans. They archived the lore, traditions, and family histories of the dwarves. By acting as teachers and healers, they aimed to further the good health and good character of the dwarven race. Serving as the moral compass of the dwarves, they could be very conservative and they did not tolerate foolhardiness and controversial ideas in young dwarves. Their patience was definitely taxed by the number of twins from the Thunder Blessing. In the rigid church structure, every cleric knew his or her place, and every clan's church was built to look alike. This was done so visitors from other clans knew exactly where they fit in. Berronar ran her church like a strict, but loving mother. Rarely did faenor follow alternative paths, and the few who did usually became fighters and dwarven defenders. Rituals The faenor prayed for spells at dawn. They organised many mundane rituals for the dwarf communities, but were best known for their marriages. Their reputation in organising marriage ceremonies was so widespread that even some non-dwarves asked a faenor to conduct their marriage rite. Each year, offerings of silver were made to Berronar, usually coupled with a small white flower so as to show appreciation for Berronar's motherly love towards all dwarves. Midwinter Day Midwinter Day was one of two significant holy days for the faenor. On this day, they held fantastic celebrations below ground. Midsummer Night Midsummer Night was the second significant holy day to the faithful of Berronar. This night they organised celebrations above ground. They also invited members of friendly neighbouring communities and travellers, rarely non-dwarven though. Relationships Berronar was too focused on the dwarven pantheon to give much attention to outsiders, but she was on friendly terms with the lead goddesses of friendly races such as the elves, gnomes, and halflings. She worked closely together with Sharindlar to promote love among the dwarves. The Mother of Safety generally ensured that a relation formed became a healthy and loving marriage, while Sharindlar oversaw the earlier courtship. As an ideal wife to Moradin, she was one of the few he trusted completely. She hates the orc, goblinoid, and giant deities nearly as much as her husband does. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Dwarf Category:Deity Category:NPC Category:Good